Protagonist
"You want him busted up good, or just scared? I charge the same either way, just wondering how far you want this to go." Basic (Core) Protagonists are professional bullies. Their fighting skills are for hire and they will beat up just about anyone for the right price. In many cases, Protagonists hide the fact that they are hired help, making up ridiculous excuses to start a brawl with the chosen target. The moneyman watches the humiliation of his foe, for enjoyment or profit of both. Roughing up a few locals is comparatively cheap, while more formidable opponents and more grievous injuries are proportionally more expensive. Most leave outright murder to the Assassins, but exceptions to this rule can be purchased. Jobless Protagonists simply pick their own fights and rob their victims. Needless to say, Watchmen keep a close eye on known Protagonists, so they tend to move quickly from place to place. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Dodge Blow, Gossip or Haggle, Intimidate, Ride Talents: Disarm or Quick Draw, Menacing or Suave, Street Fighting, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Injure, Strike to Stun Trappings: Medium Armour (Mail Shirt and Leather Jack), Shield, Riding Horse with Saddle and Harness Career Entries Bailiff, Bodyguard, Bounty Hunter, Estalian Diestro, Ex-Convict, Pit Fighter Career Exits Duellist, Ex-Convict, Pit Fighter, Racketeer, Thief, Thug A Day in the Life A protagonist begins work by frequenting the more violent local dives. He will put the word out to a local fence that he is willing to brawl for money. Sooner or later a paying customer, or fence acting as a middleman, approachs the protagonist. They will debate the contract, agree on a price and discuss any complications. Some protagonists might need to be persuaded that it is ethical to attack their target, though most feel no need to justify their bold actions. It is usually towards the end of the night, after a few drinks are downed, that the Protagonist plies his trade. He will pick his mark, either a pre-arranged target or just someone who looks like he might be carrying money. He contrives some pretext for a disagreement, a spilt drink or insulting remark. The protagonist will then do all he can to exacerbate the argument and ‘justify’ his assault. He will then either collect his fee, rob his victim, or both. A good protagonist will be able to keep this up for some time, explaining to the authorities (who usually have something more important to worry about) that he was ‘just minding his own business’ when he was unnecessarily provoked. However, most protagonists make enemies quickly, and have to stay on the move in order to stay one step ahead of revenge. Affiliations If a protagonist intends to work in a given area for any length of time it will be to his advantage to get to know the local watch, and cultivate contacts with the criminal underworld. Protagonists can bribe, cajole, or threaten watchmen into turning a blind eye to his activities, or even going along with his protestations of innocence and getting his victims into further trouble for ‘starting things.’ This is a dangerous game for the protagonist. If his bribes or threats reach the ears of an incorruptible Watchman he will likely be dealt with harshly. Underworld contacts such as fences provide work and a safe place to hide should the Protagonist need it. A crime lord who fancies a minion with a little more flair than a common thug might even offer the protagonist regular employment.